Peculiar (Currently on Hiatus and Rewriting)
by IndigoWingedWolf
Summary: What if you were different? How far would you go to find out why you're different? How far would you go to find one person who looked like you? Sky was found as an egg by an Icewing soldier and shocked everyone when she hatched. She's not a dragon. She's a wolf. A winged wolf.
1. Prologue

**Yo!**

 **My names Indigo, and Welcome to my first ever story on FanFiction! I'm really excited to put something out into the world, and I hope you guys will enjoy it. This is a story about trying to find where you truly belong, and how far you are willing to go to find your place in the world.**

 **I will also be a doing a few Five Nights at Freddy's fictions as well, so be on the lookout for those! ( Idk I'm somewhat of a nerd xD )**

 **Springtrap: Oh, Indigo…**

 **Me: GET AWAY FROM ME U CREEPY BUNNY!**

 **( Beats Springtrap with a golf club)**

 **Springtrap: Hey! Stop beating me! Ow! Help!**

 **Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **I don't own Wings of Fire or Fnaf.**

 **This story takes place after book 10.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prolouge

For Neptune, the day had started out normally.

The Icewing soldier was patrolling his part of the border as usual, when an unusual glint in the snow caught his eye. He swooped down to investigate and discovered that it was an egg. A dragon egg. But this egg was different than the ones he had seen before. It looked like someone had taken moonstone and carved it into the shape of an egg. And while most eggs had a smooth, pearly texture, this egg felt soft, almost like velvet. This egg was like any egg Neptune had seen before. Carefully cradling the egg in his talons, he spread his wings and flew back to the Ice Palace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Queen Glacier eyed the egg curiously.

" And you said you found this where?" she asked Neptune.

" About four paces away from the western border, half-submerged in the snow." he replied.

" Well, it certainly is interesting, even if we don't know what it is," said the queen, " but, it was on Icewing territory, therefore we should keep it."

" But who will care for it, your, majesty?" Neptune questioned.

"Neptune, I know I'm asking a lot out of you, but could you raise the hatchling?"

Neptune gulped. He had no experience with dragonets, and he had no idea what might hatch out of that egg. What if the hatchling was a dragonet that could breathe fire? It could burn his house down!

Glacier continued, "Neptune, we're in the middle of the war right now, and don't think any other soldier available will raise it right. I have faith in you that you can give the hatchling a good life."

Neptune sighed. " Very well. If the egg hatches in the royal hatchery, then I will raise the hatchling to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, Neptune. I am also willing to help raise the hatchling if it becomes too much of a problem. You are dismissed."

Neptune left the palace with his mind racing with thoughts. He would be caring for whatever hatched out of that egg.

 _Maybe I should get home and set up a room for the hatchling,_ he thought to himself, _or maybe I should start researching the other dragon tribes in case the hatchling isn't an Icewing. Rrrgh, so many things to do._ Neptune sighed.

 _This hatchling's going to be a clawful,_ he thought. Was he really ready for this? The queen's wordscame back to him. _I have faith in you that you can give the hatchling a good life,_ she had said. Neptune smiled to himself. _I can do this,_ he thought, _but for some odd reason I can't shake this feeling that from here on out, something big will change._

 **Boom!**

 **This ends the prologue for Peculiar!**

 **Thank You so much for taking the time to read this, And if this get enough reviews this will be updated every week. Again, Thanks For reading!**

 **Bonnie: HEY INDIGO!**

 **(Jumps out of chair while pulling out a sword.)**

 **Me:... I-I literally almost took your whole face off, dude.**

 **Bonnie: Sheesh. I just wanted to tell you that the pizza's here.**

 **Me: Woohoo! Pizza! See you later guys! Stay Swag!**

 **Bonnie: Indigo, can you put away that sword? It's scaring me.**

 **Me: Sorry.**

 **~ Indigo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm back with the wonderful world of Peculiar!**

 **Thank You to all who reviewed, and I got a TON of support on the prologue. Let's review some comments, shall we?**

 **Oyster the Seawing: Of course I'll continue this! Don't you worry!**

 **Watermelen: Eh, the summary I came up with last minute, but it's nice to see another Fnaf fan on here.**

 **Guest: I'm new to this ok, cut me a break.**

 **Blueberrypietree: That's what I was aiming for, and thank you for helping me figure out how to actually get this chapter out.**

 **Dragonsmatter: Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet.**

 **LemonDrops334: I got a weird brain up in this head. Expect strange things.**

 **Alrighty then! Those reviews are outta the way, there's no creepy bunny in my room, and I think we are good to… BONNIE WILL YOU TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!**

 **Bonnie: What? Toy Bonnie's using my headphones.**

 **Me: Oh, for crying out…( Throws headphones at Bonnie) Use these.**

 **Bonnie: OW! You hit me in the face!**

 **Me: Can we just get on with the story?**

 *** I do NOT own Wings of Fire or Fnaf ***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

 _Three weeks after the eggs discovery._

Neptune raced through the halls of the Ice Palace, racking his brain furiously to try and remember where the hatchery was.

 _Was it the third door to the right of the kitchen? The door across from the armory? Which floor was it on again?_ He silently cursed to himself for not knowing where the hatchery was. Queen Glacier had sent a messenger to tell him that the egg was about to hatch. This was _his_ egg. He needed to be there. He glanced around and saw to soldiers walking down the hall.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed. The two soldiers stopped. "Do you know where the hatchery is?" he asked hurriedly. One soldier pointed down the hall.

" Go down this hall, make a left, and it's the second door to your right."

" Thank you!" Neptune called, bounding down the hall. He reached the end of the hall, made a sharp left, and threw open the hatchery doors. There were three dragons already in there. Queen Glacier, her head scientist, Icecap, and a little dragonet that Neptune didn't recognize.

"Ah, Neptune," said Icecap, strolling over to Neptune. "Glad you could make it." The dragonet scampered over and clung to Icecaps leg.

" Who's this?" Neptune gestured to the little dragonet on Icecaps leg.

"Oh, that's my son, Windchill. He's been looking over my shoulder during my research on what your egg is. He begged to come with me to see the hatchling." Windchill scooted farther behind Icecaps leg.

"Say hello to Neptune, Windchill." said Icecap, poking his snout under his leg.

" Hi there, little guy," said Neptune, bending down so that he was eye level with the small dragonet.

Windchill timidly poked his head out from behind his father's leg. "Hi," he squeaked, then ducked back behind his father. As he did, Neptune noticed something unusual about Windchill.

 _His eyes are red,_ Neptune realized, _Icewings usually have blue eyes. What's wrong with him?_ Then he pushed he thought away. _Just because he has red eyes doesn't_ _mean he has anything wrong with him,_ thought Neptune. _I'm not one to call dragons different just because-_

 _ **Crack!**_

"The egg! It's hatchin'!" cried Windchill. He scrambled over to the egg's pedestal and stood on his back legs to get a closer look. Neptune and Icecap followed him. The egg shook a little and split open in two. Out rolled a small white wolf pup.

"What in Pyrrhia is that?" exclaimed Icecap. He leaned down to be eye level with the pup.

Neptune, in the meantime, could not take his eyes off the hatchling. The pup was about the same size as a normal dragonet, if not a little smaller. The pup also had several indigo spirals throughout her fur and sky blue eyes. But the most peculiar thing about the pup were the pale blue angel wings on her back. The pup sat up, blinked her big blue eyes at Neptune, and let out a little squeak. The four Icewings could only stare.

Neptune broke the silence. "Well, she may not be a dragon, but I vowed to take care of her, no matter what." Neptune picked up the pup and carefully held her close.

"Thank you, Neptune." said Glacier. " I knew you would do it."

Windchill stared at the pup with great curiosity. "What's her name?" he asked.

Neptune held the pup out in front of him. She stared back at him.

"I think I'll call her Sky."

 **And here is where we meet the star of my story, Sky!**

 **I want to say thanks again for the support I got on the last chapter, and if this keeps up it will make me so happy. Thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Springtrap: Hello, Indigo.**

 **Me: How did you get in Here?! My Door was Locked!**

 **Springtrap: (Holds up a lock pick)**

 **Me: Where's my crowbar?**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **Indigo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all you wonderful People!**

 **I'm Back with Peculiar!**

 **I can't believe I'm already on chapter 2 of this story, and al lot of you seem to really like my story. Already 2 people favorited me, so shoutout to Dragonsmatter and CameronChase1. Now, let's review some of your comments.**

 **Guest: Thank You!**

 **Oyster the SeaWing: I don't know about you, but I found Windchill sort of cute and shy. He'll come back in later chapters, and we may find the reason why his eyes are red.**

 **Gaunt: That's just what I was aiming for. Thank you for your kind review.**

 **Thepicduck: Ummm…...No. You are WAY off. Sky is not a killer. To read more about her, check out my profile.**

 **Dragonsmatter: I'm glad you think that. Keep in mind that I'll try to update this every Friday.**

 **CameronChase1: I try to be funny when I write, so the Fnaf plays are just sorta extras to my story. I hope you keep reading!**

 **Ok, then! Those are out of the way and as long as-**

 **Springtrap: Hello there.**

 **Me: - HE doesn't show up. *Groan* Springtrap, I thought I knocked you unconscious.**

 **Springtrap: I'll come back. I always do.**

 **Me: Grrrrr….. (Facepalm)**

 **Boulder: ( Shoots a sleeping dart at Springtrap)**

 **Springtrap: (Falls Unconscious)**

 **Me: Thanks, Boulder.**

 **Boulder: No Problem. (Drags Springtrap out the door.)**

 **Me: Alrighty, That's out of the way. For those of you that were wondering, Boulder is my FNaF OC. You can read about him on my Profile. You might as well, because you'll be seeing a lot of him.**

 **Now, On with the story!**

 **I do not own Wings of Fire or Fnaf.**

 ***This chapter is getting out late,sorry for the delay.***

 _5 years later_

Sky was surrounded by wolves.

Wolves with wings. Wolves with patterns in their fur.

' _They look just like me'_ she thought. The crowd of wolves around her parted to let a a large white wolf pass through. The wolf had royal blue spirals in his fur and a silver crown on his head. He stopped in front of Sky. The wolf opened his mouth to speak…

And Sky woke up. Neptune was standing over her.

"Neptune…" whined Sky, "Why did you wake me up? I'm tired."

Neptune smiled. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

Almost immediately, Sky leapt off the pile of furs she slept on.

"It's my Hatchday! Hooray!" she cheered.

Neptune chuckled. " What happened to 'Neptune, I'm tired'?" he teased. Sky giggled.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast." Sky followed Neptune down the hall to the area where they ate. On the table were two objects covered with a cloth.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the objects.

"See for yourself," said Neptune.

Sky went over to the table and pulled the cloth off with her teeth. Under the cloth were two small quartz carvings. The first one was of an IceWing and little wolf with wings. The wolf was resting it's head on the IceWings shoulder while the IceWing smiled warmly. The second carving was a winged wolf. It's wings were spread as if preparing for flight, and it's eyes seemed so realistic, almost alive. Sky gazed in wonder at the carvings.

"Neptune, did you make these? They must've taken forever!"

Neptune smiled. " Well, if you hadn't healed me from that 'Darkstalker plague', I probably wouldn't be here to finish those, so in some way you helped make these."

Sky smiled. When Neptune had started feeling sick that day, he and Sky both assumed it was a little fever and that he would be fine after some rest. But when he started coughing blood, Sky knew that this was no simple virus that would go away with a simple remedy. So she had used her animus magic to heal him, despite Neptune's worries about her soul. Even though her spell had worked, he had to act sick and accept one of those earrings. He didn't want to expose Sky's animus secret to anyone, for he worried that the news would get to the new queen, Snowfall. His fear was that Snowfall would see Sky as a weapon and take her away to make the queen look powerful and intimidating.

Sky snapped out of her memory to a knock on the door. Neptune put down the food he was preparing to answer it. Standing behind the door was Neptunes sister, Everest, and her son, Alaska.

"Hello Everest. Good to see you." said Neptune, wrapping his sister in a hug. Alaska bounded inside and squeezed Sky tight.

"Hi Sky! Happy Hatchday!"

"Alaska...I...I can't...breathe." Sky managed to choke out.

"Sorry." Alaska dropped away from Sky. Sky gasped. "You really can't do that. You're stronger and larger than I am."

"I know what will make up for that!" Alaska chirped. He rummaged around in his sealskin satchel. "I got you a hatchday present!" He pulled out a small blue gemstone and pressed it into Sky's paw.

"What is it?" asked Sky. She held the gemstone up to the light. It sparkled and glittered.

"It's saphire." said Alaska. "I know you like collecting gems and precious stones, so I thought you could add it to your collection."

"Alaska, it's so pretty! Thank You!" Sky grinned. Alaska grinned back.

"Hey, did Neptune make these?" Alaska's attention was turned to the quartz carvings on the table.

"Yeah, he did. Cool, aren't they?"

"Better than cool." said Alaska. He picked up the carving of the IceWing and the wolf. "I assume this is supposed to be of you and Neptune?" Sky nodded.

" Come on, let's take these to my room." said Sky. She gingerly picked up one carving and carried it down the hall. Alaska followed close behind with the other carving.

Sky's room wasn't the most extravagant, but she liked it anyway. In one corner was a pile of polar bear furs that she slept on. Over the furs was a small shelf where Sky kept her personal belongings. In another corner was Sky's desk. A pile of blank scrolls sat next to the desk. Sky loved to read and write. She would spend hours at her desk drawing characters and making up stories to go along with the sketches. Her personal favorite sketch was a griffin that she had named Freedom, for a reason she couldn't remember. She had spent hours shaping Freedom's story and personality. Sometimes, Sky would have private conversations with him, coming to Freedom with problems and asking herself what he would do in the situation. In a way, to her, Freedom was almost real.

Next to Sky's bed was a case full of scrolls. Her favorite stories were the ones on the Legends of the Lost Continent. She would read about griffins and other tribes that weren't from Pyrrhia, among other fantasy creatures. Sometimes she would imagine going there and getting to see it all for herself. She liked to picture what everything would look like and how everyone acted.

"Hey." Alaska's voice snapped Sky back to reality. "Where should we put these carvings?"

" Here. I know where to put them." Alaska gave Sky the carving he was holding. Sky hopped on top of the pile of furs and stretched up to reach the shelf above it. She gently placed the two carvings on the shelf and grabbed a white wooden box. Sky gently placed it on the floor and opened it. Inside the box were gems of all shapes and colors.

"Wow." said Alaska. "You collected all those?" He selected a gold nugget from the box and rolled it around in his talons.

" Yeah." said Sky. She dropped in Alaska's sapphire and the gold nugget. "When I was little, Neptune said that I loved collecting shiny things. Overtime, My obsession turned from anything that glittered to precious jewels and minerals." Sky stretched to put the box back on the shelf. "It's an odd collection, I know, but to me, they all have a deeper value other than being something that sparkles."

"It's cool." Alaska shrugged. "Other dragons just don't see things like you do." Sky smirked. "Flatterer."

" I'm not trying to flatter you!" Alaska turned bright red.

" Oh, just admit it. You looooove me! You think I'm pretty! You want to get maaaarried and have lots of little dragonets with fluffy white fur!" Sky teased.

" I DO NOT!" Alaska declared. He stuck his talons in his ears and pressed his head to the floor. "LALALALALALALALA!"

"Oh, lighten up, seal-face. I'm only kidding." Sky laughed.

"Thank the moons." Alaska sat up. "I'm glad you're my best friend, not my girlfriend." The two kids laughed.

" Sky! Alaska! Come and eat!" Neptune called. Alaska and Sky glanced at each other.

"I bet I can make it there before you."

"Bet you can't."

Sky and Alaska shot down the hall. Alaska stayed about an inch ahead of Sky. At the last minute, Sky used her wings to propel herself straight past Alaska and gracefully landed in her seat.

"No fair!" he cried, skidding into his own seat. "You used your wings!"

"Never said I couldn't." Sky shrugged.

"Hey, stop arguing and eat." said Neptune.

Sky eagerly dug into her seal. They ate in casual silence for a few moments until Neptune spoke.

"Sky," he said, " I think it's time for your hatchday gift."

"I thought the carvings were my gift." Sky puzzled.

"Those were just sort of extras," said Everest. " This is your 'real' gift." She handed Sky a scroll.

"What's this?" Sky inspected the scroll.

"Read it." said Everest.

Sky unrolled the scroll and read it aloud.

 _Dear Neptune,_

 _We read your request to have your daughter attend Jade Mountain. Fortunately, we have several spots open, and we have decided to let Sky in to fill an IceWing spot! We read what you wrote about her and would love to have attend our school. We saw the attached picture of Sky and have no problem with the fact that she's different. In fact, we think that it would be the perfect opportunity for our students to learn about diversity. We hope to see Sky at our academy soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsunami._

Sky stared at the letter in disbelief. "Jade Mountain?! I get to go to Jade Mountain?!"

"Lucky!" exclaimed Alaska. "I would love to go to Jade Mountain!"

" You have plenty of friends in your own school." Everest reminded him.

"So? If I went to Jade Mountain, I could be friends with a SkyWing! It would be so cool to have a friend that could breathe fire! Or maybe I could have a RainWing clawmate! How cool would it be to have a friend that can spit venom!"

While Alaska chattered on, Sky stared nervously at the letter.

"Sky? What's wrong?" Neptune put his talon on her paw.

"It's… It's just… what if the other students don't like me?" Sky mumbled.

"If they don't like you, they have no heart." Alaska sniffed.

"Sky," said Neptune, " If you're too nervous to go, I can send the letter back and-"

"No." said Sky.

"No what?" asked Neptune.

"No, don't send the letter back." Sky said. "I'll go to Jade Mountain."

 **Woo!**

 **This is probably the longest chapter so far!**

 **Sky's Going to Jade Mountain! What do you Guys think will happen?**

 **Also, I need to ask you something: What** **song** **BEST fits Sky so far? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **I think that's all for now! See you later guys! Stay Swag!**

 **~Indigo.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I AM BAAAAACK!**

 **Hello again, everyone! Indigo here with another chapter of the story a lot of you seem to love, Peculiar! Thank you to all who take the time to read this, and I got another Favorite! Shoutout to Starleaf the HybridWing! You know the drill by now, REVIEW TIME!**

 **Dragonsmatter: Yes, Sky is an animus.**

 **Thepicduck: Relax! This story takes place AFTER DoD.**

 **Blueberrypietree: Windchill x Alaska? Hmmm… I never thought of that.**

 **OysterTheSeawing: Maybe. I'll never tell. And the mysteries of Windchill will be discovered in later chapters.**

 **Funtime Fredbear: Woah… You are REALLY enthusiastic about this story.**

 **Now usually this is where Springtrap shows up and bugs me, but I came prepared this time.**

 **Springtrap: I'm baaaaack….**

 **Me: ( Draws sword)**

 **Springtrap:...Ok, I'll leave you alone now, put the sword away, no need to use it, do you want a drink or-**

 **Me: GET OUT!**

 **Springtrap: I'M LEAVING I'M LEAVING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Boulder: Way to think on your feet, kid.**

 **Me: Eh, wasn't using this sword for much, anyway. Now, on with the story.**

 *** I do not own Wings of Fire or FNaF***

 _Chapter 3_

"Neptune, I don't think I want to do this."

Sky and Neptune stood outside Jade Mountain. Sky glanced at the school in front of her. JMA had huge iron front doors with gemstones of all colors and sizes. There were no other dragonets around, since Sky had registered late.

"Sky, You'll be fine," said Neptune. "You'll get to learn about the other tribes and life outside the Ice Kingdom and everything I was never able to teach you."

"But what if the other students don't like me? What if they think I'm weird?" Sky worried.

"You'll be fine. Tsunami and Sunny will stick up for you. And If it's too uncomfortable, you can always come home to me." Neptune said calmly.

Sky smiled. "I love you, Neptune." She hugged him.

Neptune hugged her back. "I love you too, Sky." The two let go of each other. Neptune turned and took flight, casting Sky a smile over his shoulder. Sky watched him go with a sad smile and hope in her eyes.

Sky heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw a large Nightwing heading towards her.

"Welcome to Jade Mountain!" she said. "Sky, I assume?"

Sky nodded. "That's me."

"Well, Sky, I'm Fatespeaker." Fatespeaker stuck out a talon and Sky shook it.

 _This is so weird,_ Sky thought, _I just met her and so far she hasn't given me a weird look or any of the things people do when they see me._

"Come on," said Fatespeaker. "Your winglet is waiting in the library."

" There's a library here?" Sky asked excitedly. She followed Fatespeaker through the academy's doors.

"Yes. Do you like to read?" Fatespeaker questioned.

" Yeah. Does the library have any scrolls about the Legends of The Lost Continent?"

" I think we do. You'll have to ask Starflight, our librarian."

Fatespeaker and Sky kept walking. Sky looked around. The halls were mostly quiet except for some chatter coming from one of the caves. Sky wanted to poke her head in and see what was happening, her being her curious self, but was afraid of what they might do when they saw her.

 _Best not to._ She thought.

"Fatespeaker!" said a voice. Sky looked up to see a smaller NightWing land in front of Fatespeaker.

"Something wrong, Moon?" asked Fatespeaker.

" Do you know when-" Moon stopped short upon seeing Sky. She stared at her with a surprised expression.

 _I'm not surprised,_ Sky thought, _I think Fatespeaker's the first dragon I met who didn't give me some sort of weird look, or ask some sort of question like, ' What are you?'_

"Oh," said Fatespeaker, "Moon, this is Sky. She's a new IceWing student in one of the new winglets we added."

Moon nodded. "Hi there. I'm sorry for staring at you."

Sky shrugged. "It's fine. You get used to it after a while. Besides, it's nice to find someone who apologizes for staring at me."

Moon smiled. "I think you'll fit in perfectly here. Anyway, Fatespeaker, do you know when that history paper was due?"

"No. You might have to ask one of your winglet members."

"Thanks anyway," Moon said. She flapped her wings and took flight. " And Sky," she called, "Welcome to Jade Mountain!"

LINE.

Fatespeaker and Sky reached the library.

"Your winglet's in here," Fatespeaker said, opening the doors. Sky gazed in wonder around the large cave. Shelves of scrolls covered the walls. In the middle were a couple desks. A Sandwing, Mudwing, and Nightwing were sitting at the tables. The Sandwing and Mudwing were looking at the same scroll while the Mudwing wrote things down on a separate scroll. The Nightwing was quietly reading to herself.

Fatespeaker cleared her throat. "Moonstone Winglet, may I have your attention?" The dragonets looked up. Fatespeaker continued, " Your new winglet member is here." She urged Sky forward. Sky timidly waved. The Sandwing and Mudwing stared at Sky with those surprised expressions that Sky was used to. The Nightwing, however, looked… scared.

 _That's strange._ Sky thought. _I'm used to surprised, shocked, confused, even disgusted. But not scared._

"Hey!"

Sky glanced up. A RainWing spiraled down and landed gracefully In front of Sky. He had a small venom scar on his right wing, and a crown made of leaves on his head.

"Woah," he breathed, "They told us our IceWing would look a little different, but I never thought you would so COOL." He grinned and held out a talon. "I'm Ocelot."

Sky shook his talon. "I'm Sky," she mumbled.

" THREE MOONS!"

A SkyWing abruptly landed in front of Sky. Sky jumped. The SkyWing zoomed around her in circles, examining her.

" Wow! I've never seen an IceWing like you before! You're a WOLF! With WINGS! How did you get like this?! Some form of genetic mutation?! Animus Magic, Perhaps?"

" Oriole!" exclaimed Ocelot. " Calm down! You're making her uncomfortable!"

"Sorry," muttered Oriole. "I just got so excited. There's never been a dragon who looked like her, and if I can figure out why she looks that way, I'll be the smartest scientist in the Sky Kingdom! Maybe Queen Ruby will even let me on the team of Royal Scientists!" Oriole extended his talon. "Sorry for the, um, rather _awkward_ introduction." He stammered.

Sky shrugged. "Apology accepted." She said, shaking Oriole's talon. The MudWing and the SandWing got up from the table and strolled over. The MudWing gave Sky a warm smile.

" Hi there," said the MudWing, " I'm Autumn, and my Sandwing companion here is Split." Split gave a polite nod and smiled. As he did, Sky noticed something… off about his tail. Split saw the way she was looking at him.

"You noticed my little tail defect, didn't you?" he chuckled. He curled his tail in front of his body. "I have a split down the center of the barb on my tail, making it look like I have two barbs," Split explained, "It's also where I got my name from."

Sky nodded. "Well, then I guess you're not the only odd one out in this Winglet anymore." She joked. Split gave a haughty little snort. Autumn nudged him playfully. "She has point you know." Ocelot laughed. Split rolled his eyes, smiled, and jokingly shoved Ocelot's shoulder. Sky grinned. _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ she thought, _My Winglet seems nice enough._

"What in Pyrrhia are you?"

 _On second thought._ A pale teal Seawing flew down from one of the shelves and strolled over to Sky. He had a scowl on his face.

"I'll ask again," he scoffed, glaring at Sky. "What are YOU?"

"Pyrosome," said Fatespeaker, "Sky is the IceWing representative in your Winglet."

"Some IceWing," sneered Pyrosome. He towered over Sky and stuck his snout right in Sky's face. "I bet you can't breathe frostbreath, like a NORMAL IceWing."

 _Ack, think fast,_ thought Sky. _I enchant myself to be able to breathe frostbreath, like an IceWing._ She prayed that her spell worked. She dug into her satchel, pulled out a small piece of drawing charcoal, took a deep breath and exhaled at the charcoal. A frosty white cloud escaped from her mouth and engulfed the charcoal. Frost immediately covered the surface of the charcoal, and Sky pulled her paw away to avoid being frozen.

 _I'm going to have to work on that,_ thought Sky. Pyrosome sniffed.

"Well," he said, " you may be able to breathe your icy-death-breath, but I bet those wings of yours don't even work."

 _Now THAT I don't need a spell for._ Sky spread her wings and launched herself upward. She did a somersault in the air and landed gracefully back in front Pyrosome. She shrugged her shoulders and gave the teal SeaWing a look that said, _Anything else you think I can't do?_ Pyrosome shot her a rueful look. "Whatever." he grumbled, "I'm going to go look for that scroll for history." Pyrosome spread his own wings and glided behind one of the shelves.

"Don't listen to him, Sky," said Ocelot. "He's just grumpy."

" I won't let him bother me." Sky shrugged.

"So you can breathe FROSTBREATH?" Oriole exclaimed.

"Errr…Ummm...W-Well l…I-I...l..." Sky stammered. Fortunately, Split jumped in.

"You don't have to show us now," he said.

 _Thank You._ Sky relieved.

"Sky," said Fatespeaker, "You seem to be comfortable with your Winglet, so I'm going to leave you to get associated with them. The rest of you," she said, pointing to the other Winglet Members, "Show Sky around the library until the gong rings. Then, I expect you to use your free period to show Sky around the Academy, show her your favorite places and stuff like that. When the next gong rings, one of you can stay with her and continue to show her around, while the rest of the Winglet can continue on to the next class."

"I'll stay with her," said Ocelot.

"Excellent," said Fatespeaker. "Bye, then. I hope you get settled in nicely, Sky." And with that, Fatespeaker turned and left. Ocelot grabbed Sky's paw and pulled her towards the bookshelves.

"Come on, Sky," he said excitedly, "I want to show you some of my favorite scrolls!"

"I'm coming," she said, struggling to keep up with the speedy RainWing.

 _Wow,_ she thought. _This is going way better than I thought it would. I think I'm going to like it here._

 **Sky has arrived at Jade Mountain!**

 **I am SO sorry about the delay. I'm not going to set a due date for myself anymore. I'll just update when I have the time, so don't expect this to update regularly. Again, sorry about the delay, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Freddy: Hey, Indigo?**

 **Me: What's up, Freddy?**

 **Freddy: I've lost my hat. You haven't seen it, have you?**

 **Me: No, I never see you without-**

 **Chica: Freddy, I found it. (Pushes Toy Bonnie forwards, who is wearing Freddy's hat.)**

 **Toy Bonnie: H-Hi, Freddy…**

 **Freddy: My Hat! You little-( Lunges At TB)**

 **TB: DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Me: Freddy! Don't! Oh God, uh, See You Later, Everyone. Stay Swag!**

 **~Indigo.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey again, everyone!**

 **Indigo here, back with more AWESOMENESS for you to read. I still can't believe the support this is getting. I always thought that at the 4th chapter, this story would have about 10 reviews, not** **25** **. And I definitely did NOT think this story would have** **5** **favorites and** **8** **follows. The support I have on this is awesome, and I love you guys to death for it. Now, It's time for reviews!**

 **Guest: I love that you like my story, but if you're not supposed to be reading FanFiction, don't! I don't want you to get in trouble!**

 **OysterTheSeawing: Oriole IS pretty likeable,huh?**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Thepicduck: WHAT U GOT AGAINST FNAF BOI?! Just Kidding. It's alright to not like FNaF.**

 **Darkstalker728: I'm glad you like it! And Thank You for using my OC Whitetip in your story.**

 **Dragonsmatter: I wasn't taking OC's, but I think I can make an exception here, since you've been really enjoying this story. I was planning to replace characters that were either killed or left the academy, so I'll use Shadowstalker eventually.**

 **Killerpuppy32: Woah… Ok… you my friend, apparently love my work.**

 **Guest:...Uhhh…. What?**

 **Alright! Now, On with the-**

 ***Knocking on door***

 **Me: Hello?**

 **Springtrap: Uh, hey, Indigo? I-It's me. I just want to talk.**

 **Boulder: I THINK NOT, you creepo!**

 **Me: Boulder, chill. Be a good wolf.**

 **Boulder: Grrrrr… *sigh* Fine. But if he lays one decaying little FINGER on you I won't hesitate to knock him out and-**

 **Me: Boulder….**

 **Boulder: Sorry.**

 **Me: Okay, Springtrap. You can come in.**

 **Springtrap: Boulder isn't going to slit my throat, is he?**

 **Me: No. Now come in and tell me why you're here.**

 **Springtrap: (Opens door and slowly trudges in.)**

 **Boulder: I'm watchin' you, you decaying, creepy, son of a-**

 **Me: BOULDER! LANGUAGE!**

 **Boulder: *Growl***

 **Alright, Readers, me and Springtrap are going to talk for a bit. You guys enjoy the story.**

 ***I do NOT own WoF or Fnaf.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sky followed Ocelot up the wall of scrolls. Split and Autumn went back to their project, and Oriole flew off to finish whatever he was doing before Sky's arrival. Sky glanced down at the Nightwing.

"Hey, Ocelot?" she said quietly.

"What's up?"

Sky nodded down at the timid Nightwing. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Freespirit? She's usually so friendly. I wonder why she didn't come say hello." said Ocelot, tilting his head.

"Do you know her? Like, since the Rainwings and Nightwings started living together, have you seen her before?"

"Yeah," said Ocelot, "I used to live near the border of the Rainwing village and the Nightwing village. The house next to mine was Freespirit and her family. They were one of the first Nightwings to have a hut in the rainforest. When we met,she was nicer than the other Nightwings I had met before. A LOT nicer. She and I became friends."

Sky looked at Freespirit. "I'm going to go talk to her." She decided.

Ocelot shrugged. "Alright, then. She loves reading, like you do. Maybe you could talk about your favorite stories."

Sky considered this. "I'll try. Thanks,Ocelot." She turned and glided down towards Freespirit. The Nightwing didn't even notice as Sky landed in front of her. Freespirit was like any Nightwing, but instead of silver or purple scales on her underbelly, her underscales were a deep indigo, like the night sky.

"Um, hi." Said Sky. Freespirit jumped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sky exclaimed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Freespirit shook her head. "It's alright. You just startled me, that's all."

Sky flashed a shy smile. "I'm Sky," she said, extending her paw. Freespirit grasped it in her talon.

"I'm Freespirit," she murmured softly.

Sky nodded. "I know. Ocelot told me a bit about you." Sky glanced at the scroll Freespirit was reading. "What are you reading?"

"Just a legend about the first animus dragon." Freespirit showed Sky the scroll's title. "It's really interesting."

"Maybe I'll read it sometime." Sky grinned. Freespirit seemed really nice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" asked Freespirit.

"When I walked in earlier, you were looking at me like you were scared. Were you alright?"

Freespirit blushed. "I-It's nothing."

Sky gazed at her sympathetically. "Come on, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?"

Freespirit took a deep breath. "O-okay, then. You're, um, somewhat Icewing, right?"

Sky tilted her head. "Right. Why?"

"W-well...you know… Icewings… Nightwings... Our two tribes have been rivals since the Scorching, remember?"

 _Oh, Yeah,_ thought Sky. Personally, she had nothing against the Nightwings, unlike other Icewings, but she had heard some stories about how Nightwings were 'evil' and 'untrustworthy'. She had never seen why the two tribes had to be rivals. It wasn't right.

"So you're… _scared_ of Icewings?" Sky asked Freespirit.

"Sort of," muttered Freespirit, "I've just heard all the stories about Arctic and Queen Diamond and-"

"Freespirit." Sky cut the the Nightwing off. Freespirit looked at her with midnight blue eyes.

"Freespirit, there were a lot of Icewings who hated Nightwings." Sky looked straight into Freespirit's eyes. "I was never one of those Icewings, and I never understood why we had to hate each other. And after the war with Darkstalker, a whole bunch of Icewings, who have all hated Nightwings before, will probably have a hard time hating Nightwings now." Sky smiled kindly at Freespirit. " I want to be friends. I don't want you to be afraid of me. Can you trust me?"

Freespirit smiled shyly. "Of course I can."

"Good." Sky returned the indigo Nightwing's smile. Suddenly, a gong rang outside the library.

"That's the gong!" cried Ocelot. He glided down from the shelves and briefly stopped in front of Sky.

"Come on, Sky!" he called. "We want to show you are secret cave!"

"Wait, what? Secret cave?" asked Sky, starting to fly after the speedy Rainwing. Behind her, Freespirit tucked the scroll under her forearm and followed her.

"Don't worry. You'll see when we get there." she said, gracefully gliding up to the small wolf. Split, Autumn, and Pyrosome flew behind them. Pyrosome shot Sky a glare.

 _He doesn't bother me._ Sky thought. She had the rest of her winglet now. She was used to glares and hate. Pyrosome was just another gawker and hater.

 _This isn't the Ice Kingdom anymore. This is a whole new chapter._

 **I am SO sorry about the delay, you guys. Although, I guess I'm not the only author on Fanfiction who can't write because of school. Also, I had writer's block, so that was unfortunate :/. Now back to Springtrap.**

 **Springtrap: So, we're cool, now? I'll stop bothering you, and you'll keep Boulder from attacking me?**

 **Me: Yeah. Thank you for apologizing.**

 **Springtrap: No problem.**

 **Boulder: *Leaps across the room and picks Springtrap up by the neck* If you even THINK about hurting her I swear to god I will-**

 **Me: BOULDER!**

 **Boulder: Sorry. *Abruptly drops Springtrap.***

 **Springtrap:Oww!**

 **Me: I'm so sorry about him, Springtrap. He's aggressive.**

 **Springtrap: It's alright. I'll be going now. *Limps out of the room.* Man, Boulder has sharp claws.**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **Indigo.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there, Reader! Boulder here! You're probably expecting Indigo, right? Well, poor kid has exams all this week, so she asked me to help out and write for her so she could study. Of course I said yes. As I write this, Indigo is studying like her life depends on it. It actually might, though, because if she gets bad grades on these exams, her parents are going to kill her.**

 **Anyway, long story short, if Indigo's too busy to write, I'll be writing for her. So, expect a lot of me, not just in those little plays that she does. And right now, I think this is where she would go through the reviews, so, Review Time, I guess? I am NOT good at this.**

 **Guest: Heh!**

 **Thepicduck: As an FNaF OC, You are now officially on my hate list. (Not Indigo's. Boulder's)**

 **Dragonsmatter: Indigo was happy to use Shadowstalker. It saves her the effort of thinking of more OC's.**

 **Darkstalker728: Thanks!**

 **Killerpuppy32:Aww! You're so sweet!**

 **OystertheSeawing: All authors (including stand-ins like me) enjoy updating because it takes a huge weight off the shoulders. Pyrosome IS pretty jerky. And yeah, Oriole is one cool guy.**

 **Leederlee: Woah-kay there. Lotta things to say in one post. Me and Indigo are glad you like this story, no we are not accepting OCs, and the Fnaf in the beginning and end are what happens around Indigo's house. (We have a total of 9 cannon Fnaf characters living in the house, and 4 other Fnaf OCs besides me. It gets really crowded and really crazy.)**

 **Those are now out of the way. Now, Let the story begin! Or... wait that's not it. It's On With The Story! That's It!**

 **Springtrap: And this is why Indigo never lets you help with her stories.**

 **Boulder: Oh, Be Quiet.**

 ***Indigo does NOT own WoF or FNaF***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ocelot, I'm really unsure about where we're going!" Called Sky, struggling to keep up with the rest of her winglet. Freespirit gently glided beside her, slowing at times to allow the wolf to catch up.

"Don't worry." said Freespirit kindly. "I think you'll like where we're going."

"I hope so."

The Moonstone Winglet flew through Jade Mountain's halls. The halls were pretty much empty except for a group of dragonets emerging from one of the caves. Sky noticed Moon among the group. She wanted to fly over and say hi, but she didn't know all the other dragons. Her fear and instincts took over. Sky shrugged away the thought and kept flying. She followed the rest of her winglet through the halls and to a cave with a sign that read "Prey Center". The cave had one wall that was completely open, leading to the outside. Sky expected the Winglet to stop there, but her group just kept flying, right past the open wall and to the outside beyond.

"Wait! Why are we going outside? Aren't we supposed to stay inside the school?" She called to the rest of her winglet.

Autumn flipped over to face Sky and began flying backwards. "You'll see!" Called the MudWing. Autumn's wings faltered a bit, and she began to slip from the air. She quickly righted herself as Split started laughing.

"Haha!" Split howled. "You should've seen how- OOF!"

Split was cut off by Autumn ramming her shoulder into him, causing the Sandwing to almost crash into a nearby tree. Split swerved and bumped into Pyrosome.

Pyrosome hissed. " Watch where you're flying, two-tails!" he spat.

"Sorry!" Split said quickly.

"Guys!" Ocelot called over his shoulder. " We're here!" He dove down towards a ledge that jutted out from a gaping cave in the side of the mountain. The rest of the winglet followed him.

"So quit bickering." he added sternly as the rest of the dragonets landed on the ledge behind him.

"Yes, your Majesty." Pyrosome snapped sarcastically. "What else do you wish us to do? Find you the juiciest mango in all of Pyrrhia? Clean your cave until it sparkles? You know, you can't boss us around just because you're-"

Pyrosome was cut off by Oriole smacking him with his tail. "Pyrosome, I don't think he wants Sky to know about that. So be quiet."

"Plus, Ocelot doesn't do those kinds of things. He's one of the nicest dragons I know." added Freespirit.

Pyrosome rolled his eyes and stuck his snout directly into the Nightwing's face. "How sweet of you. Protecting your lazy Rainwing boyfriend, you lying, power-hungry Nightwing."

"Hey." growled Sky, putting herself directly between Pyrosome and Freespirit. "Watch what you say around my friend."

"Guys, I said quit bickering." said Ocelot. He turned to face Pyrosome. "I don't know what you're playing at, Pyrosome, but you've been acting like this ever since Sky showed up. You used to be pretty likable before she came. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, _boss._ " grumbled Pyrosome. He shot Sky one last look and trudged inside the cave.

"And Ocelot is NOT my boyfriend!" Freespirit called after him.

"Come on," Ocelot urged, gently guiding Sky inside the cave with his tail.

"Wait!" Sky paused, edging away from the cave. Her winglet paused.

"Something wrong?" asked Split.

"I-I'm really not a big fan of caves." Sky stammered. Autumn gently put her wing over Sky's shoulder.

"Come on, you'll be fine," she said calmly. "It's amazing in there."

"I-I'm still unsure…"

"Hey, Wolfie." Pyrosome poked his head out of the cave. Sky mentally braced herself for an insult, but the Seawing surprised her.

"Come on," he said flatly. "There are a couple things in here I think you wouldn't want to miss." The Seawing turned and ducked back into the cave.

"Was...Was Pyrosome just NICE to her?" Split exclaimed in surprise. Oriole looked back at the cave in surprise.

"I don't know, he didn't seem nice, but he wasn't really mean either." Sky said she she took a few steps towards the cave's entrance. "But if HE thinks I shouldn't miss this, then this should definitely be good."

"That's the spirit!" Oriole said cheerily. The orange Skywing turned and bounded inside the cave. Sky followed him, with Ocelot, Freespirit, Split, and Autumn tagging behind.

The winglet walked down a long, dark tunnel. Sky could make out a light at the end. She guessed that the secret cave Ocelot was talking about. Although, it would be better if she could actually see her paw in front of her muzzle.

"How do you guys navigate this tunnel without tripping?" Sky asked after stumbling on yet another rock. One of the winglet members helped her up, although it was too dark to see who.

"We've been in here multiple times, so we know the area pretty well." came Ocelot's voice.

"Plus, we usually have Pyrosome use his scales to light up the tunnel, but who knows where HE is now." muttered Split.

 _Where IS Pyrosome?_ Sky wondered. Surely he couldn't have made it all the way to the end of the tunnel without them catching a glimpse of him? Suddenly, she heard a shriek come from Autumn.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked. She could make out the outline of the Mudwing in the dark whipping her her head back and forth.

"Something slimy and wet just touched my back!" Autumn cried. "I don't know what it was!"

Sky glanced around, but could only make out the outlines of her friends.

Then two slimy talons grabbed her shoulders. She could make out a hissing, shadowy figure in front of her.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Sky snarled. She snapped at her attacker's face and exhaled frostbreath at the figure. The figure dodged, and the ice hit the wall of the cave behind him. Sky whirled around and lunged to put herself between the attacker and her winglet.

 _I have the power to protect in my paws,_ she thought. _And these may be my only friends outside the Ice Kingdom who see the real me, not see me as some weird wolf-dragon mutant. These dragons are worth protecting._ She turned and faced the slimy figure, her lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Stay. Back." She growled. "Or you'll be sorry." The figure stopped and look at her in the darkness. Then, to her surprise, he started to laugh. Sky cocked her head in confusion.

"Waaaiiittt…" She heard Ocelot hiss. "I know that laugh."

The figure suddenly lit up. The figure was Pyrosome, his talons dripping wet and covered with some sort of algae. His stripes were lit up, illuminating the tunnel. The teal Seawing rolled around on the ground, still howling with laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha! You should've seen your faces! HAHAHA!" He cackled. Sky shot him a glare.

"That was mean, Fish-Breath!" She snapped. "We could've killed you!"

"Oh please." Said Pyrosome, getting up from the ground. "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, Wolfie." Pyrosome continued to laugh, while Sky flattened her ears in anger and tried to resist the urge to pin him to the wall and bite that stupid grin off his snout.

 _You're wrong._ Sky thought. _I'm an animus. I could have used my magic to protect the rest of them, if you hadn't revealed yourself. Don't underestimate what I can do just because I'm different._

"And anyway, It's not like Ocelot or Freespirit could really hurt me. Lazy Rainwing, Useless Nightwing whose powers were fake. Pfft." Pyrosome was boasting.

 _That tears it._ Sky thought angrily. She glanced up and saw a small group of fuzzy brown bats hanging from the roof of the cave. She set her sights on the seemingly largest one.

 _Bat, I enchant you to hang onto Pyrosomes horn, and don't let got until I touch you. When I do, the spell will be removed, and you will fly back to join the other not hurt him or anyone else in any way._ The bat blinked for a moment, then flew down from the roof of the cave and attached itself onto one of Pyrosomes horns.

"HEY! Get offa me, you little winged furball!" Pyrosome spat, swiping at the bat with one claw. The bat fluttered off of Pyrosome to avoid his claw, then swooped back down and attached onto the opposite horn.

"QUIT IT!" Pyrosome snapped again, but the bat did the same thing. Pyrosome kept swiping at it, and every time the bat dodged. The rest of the winglet burst out laughing, while Pyrosome kept protesting that it wasn't funny.

"Leave it alone." Split snickered. "Maybe it'll fly away on its own."

"Oh, I know how to get this little lump off my horn." said Pyrosome.

"Maybe I can get it off." Sky said. She didn't want Pyrosome to hurt it. She gently guided the bat off of Pyrosomes horn with her paw. The bat fluttered off and landed on the roof of the cave, among the small cluster of bats.

"Thanks, Wolfie." sneered Pyrosome.

Sky growled. "I never agreed to that nickname."

"Well, too bad."

"GUYS!" Oriole Skywing was staring at the wall where Sky had tried to hit Pyrosome with her frostbreath. A patch of crystals was growing bright blue in the space where the frostbreath had hit.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Split.

"My hypothesis is that there's some sort of element in these crystals that makes them glow in the cold. The reason they haven't glowed before is because it's always been kinda warm in here. Sky's breath must've caused them to glow."

Sky broke one of the crystals off the patch and rolled it around in one paw. "Interesting… I wonder if these are why some the caves in the Ghost Mountains glow."

"Wait, what?" asked Ocelot, tilting his head. "What're the Ghost Mountains?"

Sky slid the glowing crystal into her satchel. "The Ghost Mountains is a small mountain chain, just west of the area of land that Blaze promised the Icewings if we won the war.'

"I know that land," Split chimed in. "My cousins live there, and during the war, they were making arrangements to move in with me and my dad if they ended up getting kicked out."

Sky nodded. "Anyway, The Ghost Mountains were kind of a graveyard during the war, where the bodies of dead soldiers would be buried. The gravediggers would come back after burying the bodies and report that some of the caves were glowing blue. They were convinced that the caves were possessed by the spirits of the dead soldiers."

"Ahh, I see." Said Oriole. He scraped off a clawful of crystals and studied them, the crystals illuminating his face. "The cold from the icy terrain where the Icewings live must keep them lit. I've never seen anything like these before. I have to record them in my journal." He immediately pulled a journal out of the satchel around his neck and began to scribble in it.

"I need a name for these. Any suggestions?"

"Here's one: BoringEveryday Crystals." Yawned Pyrosome. He stood up and strutted down the tunnel. "I'm out of here. See you at the cave."

"How about Illuminator Crystals?" Suggested Split.

"PERFECT!" Oriole eagerly jotted that down. "I need to analyze these further. You guys follow Pyrosome. I'll be a while."

Ocelot shrugged. "Alright then. Meet us at the end." He and the rest of the dragonets started down the tunnel.

"Bye Oriole!" Sky called. She scrambled to keep up with the Winglet.

They walked in silence until they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Well, this is it." Autumn said, gesturing to the cave in front of them with her tail. "What do you think?"

"It's… Incredible." Sky breathed. The dome-shaped cave in front of her was big enough for all of them, maybe even one more, but try to squeeze in someone Neptune's size and the cave may collapse. There was a small waterfall trickling down from one side, leading down into a small pool, big enough for about three dragonets. She saw Pyrosome already swimming around in the pool, looking content as could be. Above the small pool were about 3 small stone ledges, each could fit about one dragonet. A small hole in the ceiling let in natural sunlight.

"It's so cool, right?" Oriole said, coming up behind them.

"Yeah," Sky muttered. She gazed around, barely paying attention. That's when Pyrosome took the opportunity to splash her with water from the pool. Sky yelped and jumped away.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She roared at the smug Seawing. "I HATE WARM WATER!"

"What about cold water?" Pyrosome asked, still looking smug.

"That's different." Sky spat, shaking the water droplets off her fur. "Neptune, my guardian, taught me how to hunt for seals and penguins. Their escape tactic is diving underwater, so I don't mind getting a little wet to catch them. But when water is warm, It's awful and it makes me hot and makes my fur feel all heavy and sticky and IT'S JUST DISGUSTING!"

"Here," Oriole picked a stick up off of the cave floor and puffed a little bit of fire on it. He then handed it to Sky. "That should get you dry."

"Thank You."

Split reached into the pool and pulled Pyrosome out by the tail. The Seawing scrabbled at the ground, trying to get away, but Split held on tight. He then turned Pyrosome around and held his head up to meet Split's eyes.

"Nice going, you squid-brained jerk." Split hissed. "You've been pretty jerky to Sky, for reasons we don't know, but it better stop." The two-barbed Sandwing grinned mockingly before adding, "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous of her."  
"I AM NOT!" Pyrosome hissed. He twisted free of Split's grasp and lunged. The Sandwing dodged. "Missed Me!"

"SHUT UP, TWO-TAILS!" Pyrosome roared. He lunged once more for Split and managed to pin him to the cave floor. Split squirmed underneath the slightly smaller Seawing. Pyrosome flashed a twisted grin and raised his claws to strike.

"Who's laughing now?" The teal Seawing jeered, a murderous expression across his face. His usual sapphire eyes were now blood red. Freespirit desperately grasped Pyrosomes tail in attempt to pull him off, but he shook her off with ease. Freespirit tumbled backwards and hit the wall.

 _I have to stop this, before he hurts anyone else._ Sky panicked. _How can I do that without revealing that I'm an animus?_

 _My frostbreath._ She thrust the torch back into Oriole's talons and leaped at the mad Seawing. She used all of her strength and knocked him off of Split. He was pinned under her, unable to free himself. Sky inhaled, ready to freeze him to the floor.

"WAIT! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Pyrosome cried desperately. "I lost my temper! I just snapped! I didn't mean it, I promise! Don't use your frostbreath! PLEASE!"

"Er…" Sky stopped. She was torn.

 _Wait a minute…_ Pyrosomes eyes had turned back from red to blue. "Fine." She decided, getting off. Pyrosome scrabbled up.

"Thank you. I'm SO sorry about that." Pyrosome hung his head. "Please forgive me."  
"We do forgive you, Pyrosome." Freespirit said calmly, placing a talon on the Seawings shoulder. "But please tell us. What happened?"  
"Yeah, and what was up with your eyes?" Split asked. "They were all red and you looked like you wanted to kill me and-"

"It's nothing, Two-..." Pyrosome snapped, then stopped and hug his head once more. "Sorry, Split. I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure? We're your friends, Pyrosome." Sky risked taking a step closer. "We want to-"  
"Wolfie, I said I'M FINE!" Pyrosome lunged forwards a few inches, his jaws outstretched. Sky jumped back. Pyrosome stopped mid-lunge, an apologetic look on his face, and snapped his jaws shut. He buried his head in his talons and hid himself under his wings. "I'm a monster." He moaned.

"No you're not." Freespirit came up behind him. "You don't have to tell us what happened. That's for you to tell us when you're ready. But I just want to make sure you're ok, and that you know that you can come to us whenever you need help." She lifted Pyrosomes head out from under his wings and looked into his eyes. "I'm your friend, Pyrosome. And if you give the others a chance and warm up to them, I'm sure they'll do the same."

Pyrosome flashed a quick smile. "Thank you, Freespirit. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

"I forgive you."

Sky stepped closer. "As do I." She placed a paw on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, sad hope in his eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled. Then he smirked. "But you do realize this doesn't end our fun little rivalry, Wolfie."

Sky laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Squid Brain."  
"Clever."

Autumn groaned behind them. "Aaaannnd he's back."

"You got that right Mudwing." Pyrosome snickered. A gong sounded in the distance.

"Camel spit!" Cursed Split. "Webs is going to make us scrub the floor if we're late! Come on!"

Ocelot wrapped a wing over Sky's shoulder. "Tell Webs that Fatespeaker gave me permission to skip class and show the new student around. Get any details on schoolwork for me."

"You've got it!" Oriole chirped. "I'll make sure you get to understand the whole lesson for today! I can even reateach it to you, word- for- word! With all the-"

"Hey, Chatterbox!" Pyrosome called, charging down the tunnel. "Shut up and follow us, or I'll tell Webs it's YOUR fault that we were late."

"I'm coming!" Oriole bounded after Pyrosome, the rest of the winglet following. The Rainwing and the wolf watched them go.

"Now then," Ocelot said once they were alone. "Sky. I believe we should get to know each other a bit, shall we?"

 **Did you know that even animatronics can get writers block, too? Anyway, this was my first time writing a chapter of Peculiar, so sorry if I'm kind of rusty. Also, while I'm here, I'd just like to make a quick announcement:  
I'm getting my own story on the FNaF FanFiction page! That's right, my very own story titled 'Something Extra' is now a work in progress. Indigo's been pretty occupied with it lately, But she'll be back soon. Speaking of Indigo, I really hope she likes this new chapter I did. She was kind of edgy about handing over Peculiar to me.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again for taking time to read this, and you all know the drill by now.**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **Boulder (See what I did there?)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

 **Indigo here! I just want to take this moment to thank my animatronic buddy Boulder for writing the previous chapter so I could study. Speaking of which, I managed to pass those exams and I have a good chance of making the honor roll! Yay Me!**

 **School junk aside, I am really in awe on how much support I'm getting on this story. I have been reading through these a bit and realize I may need to work on my writing style a bit. Thank you for bearing with me.**

 **Review Time!**

 **Ilovedragons2014: Awwwww, Thank You! You are so sweet!**

 **Thepicduck: All right, all right, all right. I get that FNaF isn't for everyone, but Im not going to stop putting in the plays in here so I don't want to hear any whining out of you.**

 **Silverthewolf822: Oh, just you wait….**

 **OystertheSeawing: Maybe he is, we won't know until a few chapters later on (well, at least YOU readers won't, cuz I will). And since you love Oriole so much, I decided to give him a little more screen time than I intended.**

 **Boulder: Thank You, Oyster! That means a lot to me!**

 **Me: Of course. Well, I can't disagree.**

 **Springtrap: Even** **I** **have to admit; that was a good chapter.**

 **Boulder: Thanks, Spri-**

 **Springtrap: But I still don't like you.**

 **Boulder: I didn't expect anything to change.**

 **Me: OK THEN! If you two are finished, then I would REALLY like to-**

 **Marionette: (Teleports behind Indigo) HEY KID!**

 **Me: (Pulls sword from its sheath and turns to face Marionette) … AGAIN! You guys have got to stop sneaking up on me!  
Marionette: I have an AWESOME IDEA for this Peculiar chapter! Can I please write It?**

 **Boulder & Springtrap: Puppet, NO.**

 **Marionette: Pretty Please, Indigo?**

 **Me: Depends. What's the Idea?**

 **Marionette: I have the entire script right here! (Hands over 601 page packet)**

 **Me: (Flips through) Puppet, this script is awful. And I am NOT turning YOU into the Main Character for Peculiar. This story is about Sky!**

 **Sky: May I see that? (Takes Puppets packet from Indigo and flips through). OH, GROSS! I AM NOT MAKING OUT WITH PYROSOME, PUPPET!**

 **Marionette: But I ship Pyrosky so hard! Make my dreams come true!**

 **Pyrosome & Sky: NO ****ING WAY!**

 **Me: Puppet, get the actual HELL out of my house or I'll punch you off the face of the Earth.**

 **Marionette: You people don't understand true talent! (Snatches script and flies off.)**

 **Sky: I can't believe I almost had to KISS Pyrosome.**

 **Pyrosome: (Shudders) Yuck.**

 **Me: Ok. Puppet is now going to be locked in a safe whenever he comes here, so I hope that'll shut him up. Now, On with the story!**

 **I OWN NO ONE! EXCEPT THE OCS!**

 ***SIDE NOTE* I just realised that I forgot to make Ocelot's scales change colors. Oopsy!**

Sky stared at Ocelot. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it." Said the Rainwing, dipping his talon into the pool. "We're going to be sharing a cave for, what, the next YEAR? We might as well get to know each other, you know, become acquaintances. Does that sound good?"

"Hmm…" Sky considered the thought.

"Nothing too personal." Ocelot added. "Just, y'know, little things, like your interests and stuff."

"Ok." Sky decided. "Name anything you want to know about the Freak."

Ocelot chuckled. "I don't want to know anything about the Freak. I want to know everything about Sky of the Icewings."

"And that's where I cut you off and change the subject." Sky said. Sky sat down next to Ocelot and stared at her reflection in the pool.

Ocelot tilted his head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Sky shook her head. "You did nothing. It's just… well…"

"Come on, just tell me. I'm your friend."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Sky took a deep breath. "I'm not an Icewing. Generically."

"Hold on, what?" Now it was Ocelot's turn to stare. "How can you tell?"

"It happened about a year and a half ago." Sky stated. "Neptune took me and my friend Alaska on a trip to Possibility, and it was my first time out of the Ice Kingdom. He thought it would be good for me to get out for once, and to see some of the other tribes. Alaska had been there before, and he was super excited to show me around. I got this satchel from one of the stands, actually. I got a couple weird looks, but I didn't give a care in the world. It was one of the best days of my life."

"So, what happened?" Ocelot asked. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did. It's when we were going home when it happened. When we tried to cross the Great Ice Cliff, it started shooting. At first, Neptune thought an army from another tribe had followed us, since it was in the middle of the War, but we soon found out that it was shooting at ME."

Ocelot's eyes widened. "How'd you survive?"

Sky sighed. "If I tell you, do you PROMISE not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. You have my word."

"Ok…. I enchanted it to not shoot at me." Sky said hurriedly.

"Enchanted? But… that would mean…." Ocelot gasped and jumped back. "You're an animus!"

Sky cringed. "Please don't hate me!"

"Are you kidding?! I've never met a REAL animus before!" Ocelot said eagarley. He began asking a million questions. "When did you find out? Who else knows? How did you protect your soul?"

"Calm down!" Sky protested. "I have answers to all of your questions, but first let me finish."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Ocelot relaxed and sat back down.

"Thank you. I found out when I was about two and a half years old. I wanted to draw, but I had run out of ink, and Neptune wasn't around to tell me where the spare inkwells were. So I had sat down on the floor, sulked, and cried, 'I wish this inkwell would never run out of ink!' and knocked the inkwell over with my paw. Can you imagine my surprise when ink spilled onto the floor? Of course, I showed Neptune the second he got home. He didn't believe me at first, so I spilled some ink on a blank scroll and told the ink to spell out my name. Obviously, he then believed me. That's when he taught me all about animus magic."

Ocelot laughed. "Imagine what he was thinking when you told the ink to spell out your name. He was probably thinking, 'Oh moons, my adopted daughter's an animus! What do I do?!'"

Sky giggled. "Yeah. Anyway, for your next question, the only other dragons who know are Neptune, Alaska, his mom Everest, and my five friends Emperor, Quartz, Peak, Tibet, and Wolverine. I know that's a lot of dragons, but as long as none of them reveal to anyone else, we're good. And for you're last question, Neptune wanted me to make a soul spell as soon as possible, but I couldn't think of any spell that wouldn't have any strings attached."

"What do you mean?" Ocelot asked.

"I was worried that a bracelet enchanted to simply protect the wearer's soul wouldn't work, since that seemed too easy. So, rather than think of a soul spell, I came up with a way to monitor it."

"How?" Ocelot pressed.

"See my necklace?" Sky touched her crystal around her neck. "I enchanted the crystal to represent my soul, and to turn black in areas where I lost my soul."

Ocelot stared at the crystal. "I don't see any black on your necklace at all."

"I know. I've tried re-enchanting it multiple times, and I've even reworded the spell a couple of times. Sometimes I think I haven't lost any of my soul at all."

"Interesting." Said the Rainwing. "Are there any other spells on that necklace?"

"There are a couple. I enchanted it to never break, allow me to fly longer distances, and make me more resistant to the conditions most Icewings couldn't survive, like the desert."

"Ahh, I see." Ocelot turned and took a little sip of water form the pool. "Well, that's all I really wanted to know. Thank you."

Sky grinned. "Um, hold on there, Ocelot."

Ocelot looked at her and swallowed the water he had in his mouth. "What?"

"I told you a few things about myself, now I want to know a little bit about YOU. Do you mind?"  
"Of course not!" Ocelot chirped. "Ask me anything!"

"Alright," Sky said wryly. "What's up with that crown your head?"  
Ocelot froze, then sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise not to treat me any differently? Because I really don't like it when other dragons treat me differently because of what I am."

"I promise." Sky said calmly, placing her paw on his talon.

"All right. Make yourself comfortable because this is kind of a long story…"

 **Ocelot's story:**

I Grew up like any Rainwing dragonet would. I had awesome parents, some friends, and my cool older brother, Leopard. I lived on the outskirts of the Rainwing Village, just on the border of the Rainwing and Nightwing villages. Things were going great until the day my dad, Beetle, got sick when I was 4. The Healers diagnosed him with a certain heart disease that he was born with and got worse as he got older. He was okay for about a week after his diagnosis, but then he started having spasms and vomiting every time he ate something. He couldn't even keep down the remedies that the Healers gave him. They kept him in the Healing Center for about two weeks after that. Finally, one of the Healers came to see us and told us the news; Beetle had died. Leopard and I were upset, but my mother, Morpho, was hysterical. She locked herself in her room and didn't come out for another week. I felt so bad.

A month passed. My fifth hatchday came and went. My mother remarried to a dragon named Tarantula. He loved her, but he didn't love me and Leopard. He was cruel and abusive towards us. He ignored us in front of my mother, and when she wasn't around he would beat us. When my mother came home, he made us change our scales to hide our cuts and bruises. For three months we suffered the abuse. Leopard and I stayed as far away from Tarantula as possible. Leopard got a job as a Healer, and I got a job as a Trader. Still, everyday I wished that Beetle was still alive, and that one day things would be perfect again.

The most traumatic day of my life occurred about two months ago.

Me and Leopard came home from our jobs to see Tarantula panicking over Morpho, who was laying on the floor, pale as could be. He told us that Morpho had just collapsed and that he was having difficulty finding a pulse. Leopard examined her and said that she had been stung by a certain type of mosquito that injected a horrible disease that slowly kills the victim. He said there was a remedy, but he had to fly all the way back to the Healing Center to get it. I went with him, and it took a while for him to find the remedy and prep it. When we were flying home, I hit a branch. I protested that Leopard kept flying, but he slowed his pace and allowed me to catch up. When we got home, Tarantula was nowhere to be seen. We found him in my mother's room, sobbing next to her hammock, where she was peacefully resting. Leopard checked her pulse, and one look from him told me that we were too late.

My mother was gone.

Leopard hugged me for a little while. Our mourning for Morpho didn't last long, however. I heard Tarantula get up from the floor and hiss. He started muttering nonsense about my mother and us and how we failed and a whole bunch of other jumbled words I couldn't understand. What happened next is an image that will haunt me forever. Tarantula leapt across the room and grabbed Leopard by the throat. Leopard struggled to get away, but Tarantula was a lot stronger and bigger than he was. He forced Leopard's mouth open and spat venom down his throat. Leopard was thrashing and kicking the entire time. As the venom started to take its toll, Leopard shouted out one last word to me.

"RUN!"

My instincts kicked in and I ran. I ran downstairs and bolted through the front door. I don't think I ever flew so fast in my life. I kept going and going, and I couldn't even stop to rest, because every time I slowed, I could hear Tarantula's furious wingbeats behind me. He had gone from an abusive stepfather to a murdering psychopath. Eventually, my wings gave out and I had to resort to hiding. I couldn't even find the strength to do it. I just layed there on the ground outside one of the huts. When I heard talons coming towards me, I couldn't even lift my head. All I could do was open my eyes and accept my fate. I expected to feel Tarantula's cold venom hit my scales when the talons stopped, but nothing happened. Instead, I felt a talon lift up my head, and a saw a dragoness staring into my eyes. Almost immediately I knew who this dragoness was.

Queen Glory.

Glory asked me if I was alright, and I couldn't even find the strength to reply. I felt like I had just swallowed a sleeping dart. Next thing I know, another Rainwing and a Nightwing were carrying me to the Healing center. One of the Healers recognized me as Leopard's brother. After calming me down and letting me rest, Glory asked me what happened. I told her everything, about Beetle and Morpho and Leopard and Tarantula. She listened to every word I said, comforting me as I spoke. She asked me where Tarantula was now, and I said I had no idea. I had lost him in the jungle. After that, I started crying, because I had no family and no home left to go to. Glory embraced me in her wings and said the most comforting words I had heard ever since my dad died;

"You're safe now, little one. I will take care of you."

Glory took me in as her own son. She gave me this crown. She and Deathbringer have been taking care of me ever since, protecting me and comforting me. I've been living with them as Prince Ocelot of the Rainwings. I will forever be grateful for what they did for me.

 **End Of Ocelot's Story.**

"Wow." Sky breathed. "So Glory is, what, your stepmother now?"

"Yeah," Ocelot scratched the back of his head. "I love being the prince, even though I still miss my REAL family a lot. Sometimes it feels like Leopard is still alive, watching over me and making sure I'm safe."

"One last question," Sky asked. "Did you ever find Tarantula?"

"No." Ocelot shuddered. "That's part of why I wanted to come to Jade Mountain. I don't think Tarantula can find me here."

Sky nodded. "I can see that. You know… I could enchant an object to protect you. I could enchant your crown to shock Tarantula if he tries to hurt you. Or I could enchant a map to show Tarantula's exact location. Or I could-"

"Sky." Ocelot cut her off. "You don't have to. I don't want you to waste your soul on me. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright. I understand." Sky accepted. "Thank you for opening up to me, _Prince_ Ocelot."

Ocelot chuckled. "Just call me Ocelot."

"As you wish, _Your Majesty._ " Sky teased.

The Rainwing burst out laughing. The two talked for a little while until Ocelot heard the gong sound in the distance. While they were flying out, Ocelot asked Sky one last question.

"So how are you liking the school so far?"

"I like it." Sky smiled. "Most of the dragons I've met here so far are really nice, and I'm getting the feeling that I'm going to make a lot more friends here."

Ocelot mentioned for Sky to follow him. Sky was grateful that a lot of the other students were already in their next classes. The last thing she needed was for a random dragonet to call her out and draw attention to her. She didn't really want a crowd of dragons asking her questions, laughing at her, and calling her names. Just the thought made her shudder.

Ocelot stopped outside one of the caves. "This is the Moonstone Winglet cave. You can tell them apart from the other caves because it has moonstone embedded in the wall above the entrance." Ocelot pointed to the shiny rock over the entrance.

Sky opened her mouth to reply when she was tackled by a white blur. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Sky cried desperately. "GET OFFA ME!"

The dragon above her laughed. "What, you don't recognize me?"

"I CAN'T SEE ANYONE, CACTUS LICKER! YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME!" Sky growled. "At least let me see your face!"

The dragon released her just enough to let Sky roll over. Sky's eyes widened when she saw the grinning Icewing above her.

"Alaska?"

 **ALRIGHT!**

 **If there is a medicine that cures writer's block, can someone tell me the name of a doctor that prescribes it? CUZ I KEEP GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK AND IT SUCKS! Anyway, I want to just take this moment to give a little shoutout.**

 **Dragonsmatter. You asked me to put your OC Shadowstalker in this story at chapter 3. This is currently chapter 6. I must inform you that Shadowstalker will be in this story in the next chapter. THAT'S A FREAKING PROMISE!**

 **Also, whoever reviewed "kys furfag" at the end of chapter one, could you PLEASE explain to me what that means? It's bothering me.**

 **Sooo… I'm outta things to say here. TALON!**

 **Talon: What? WAIT. If something's broken, I swear to all things holy that it wasn't me.**

 **Me: YOU'RE the comedian. Say something funny.**

 **Talon: Uh, okay…lemme think of something…**

 **Marionette:*Barges In* CAN YOU PLEASE USE MY STORY!**

 **Me: For the 15th time, NO!**

 **Talon: Hmmm… Hey Puppet!**

 **Marionette: What's up?**

 **Talon: The Sky!**

 **Me: Really? THAT'S your best material?**

 **Talon: Ha ha! Alright, bad joke. But Puppet, There's something on your face.**

 **Marionette: What?**

 **Talon: *Punches Puppet in the face* IT WAS PAIN!**

 **Me: HA HA HA HA! I LOVE the asdf movie reference.**

 **Talon: Pure Gold right there.**

 **Marionette: I HIGHLY DISLIKE YOU, TALON! *Teleports out of the room***

 **Me: *Hugs Talon* Thank you.**

 **Talon: Aww… *Hugs back*.**

 **Alright readers, if you want to know more about Talon, he's one of my FNaF OC's. You can read about him on my profile.**

 **Until next time you guys,**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **Indigo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sooooo.**

 **We haven't heard from this story for a while, have we?**

 **Sorry about that, a lot has been happening recently, but, hey, it's back, I'm happy again, let's just move on, shall we?**

 **Also, I just wanna say a few things:**

 **1: I'm starting a few fics for Bendy and the Ink Machine and The Unwanteds, so be on the lookout for those.**

 **2: I have a Wattpad now, but I haven't posted anything yet.**

 **3: I Downloaded the FanFiction app on my phone, so I'll try to figure out how to post from there.**

 **4: My school blocked Fanfiction, so I can only update when I'm at home or the library.**

 **5: Boulder's story Something Extra is a now published! It only took me A MILLION YEARS TO WRITE, GODDAMMIT.**

 **GRAAH I'M RAMBLING TOO MUCH, REVIEW TIME!**

 **CameronChase1: Thank you! Please don't murder Tarantula yet, that would completely screw up the story line. And I don't have to tell him that, Puppet's reading over my shoulder as we speak. Sigh…**

 **Ilovedragons2014: THANK YOU! Your support means a lot to me. And don't say you're not a good writer, just keep at it! Practice makes perfect!**

 **starmap: I'm not currently taking OC's at the moment, I only used Dragonsmatter's OC Shadowstalker because I needed a character to fill a certain spot. And I'm Indigo, so if you're suggesting I SHIP myself with an OC that doesn't even belong to me, No. J-just NO. But I will keep Everwind in my file in case I'm in need of an OC at anytime.**

 **guest: Ok… JUDGY MUCH?! Let me fill in some Gaps for ya. The only clawmate that heard Sky's animus reveal was Ocelot. All of the other clawmates had gone to History. But if she DOES reveal her magic to her friends, Oriole will definitely go nuts and ask about a million questions. And, Ocelot under reacted to her reveal because he's really just a happy go lucky guy. He thinks animus magic is cool. Sky found out about her animus powers when she was kinda young, so she couldn't help but showing it off to all of her friends. Neptune made them promise to never reveal it to anyone, and to only keep it between that little circle of dragons. But apart from all that, Thank you for the kind words.**

 **DragonKnight 1490:** **Thanks! Hope ya keep reading!**

 **Darkstalker728: As much as I WANT to let you kill him, you can't for two reasons: One, he's in a bet with Joey, and I'm not allowed to interfere, and Two, he's a main character in the FNaF Franchise, and if we killed him I'm worried Scott will come after us and file a restraining order against us. Also, I did get your OC through the FanFiction app, but the only reason I didn't respond was because of… well, I'm sure you know. Thanks for the OC tho.**

 **luszkath: SO sorry for the wait, lotsa crap has been going down. And for your second question, I wasn't planning to, but I might.**

 **xgala1000: Yes. Yes it is.**

 **Also, 54 reviews WOOT WOOT.**

 **Now, on with the-**

 **Boulder: (Charges in drenched with slime) YOU LITTLE #$%*!**

 **Me: Crap. Puppet what the hell did you do now?**

 **Boulder: HE PUT A BUCKET OF SLIME OVER THE BATHROOM DOOR! THIS IS BULL$# &! **

**Me: Puppet, is this true?**

 **Puppet: Uhhhhh… (smacks a water balloon full of slime over Indigo's head) I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **Me: ... (Draws sword) PUPPET I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

 **Puppet: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Bolts out the door)**

 **Me: YOU GET BACK HERE, ****ER!**

 **Boulder: I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU, INDIGO!**

 **Bonnie: Wait, guys, hold up! Who's gonna write this chap- aaaaaaaand they're gone. *Sigh* Welp, I guess I'll just write this chapter for her until she gets back. She has her script here and everything. So, ON WITH THE STORY!  
WE ALL OWN NO ONE! EXCEPT THE OC's!**

Alaska grinned. "Hi, Sky!"

Sky pushed Alaska off of her. "How in Pyrrhia did you get here?"

"The day after your hatchday, Mom gave me my own present; an acceptance letter to come here! I got here about two days ago, and I already LOVE it."

"I like it here, too." said Sky. "I just got here today."

"Isn't this awesome?" Alaska gushed. "We get to learn alongside all of the other tribes, and we get to do it together!" Sky smiled.

"Hey!" Ocelot rushed up to them, glaring daggers at Alaska. "What was that all about, you crazy Icewing?!"

Sky put herself between the two. "Relax, Ocelot. Alaska here is one of my friends from the Ice Kingdom. I told you about him earlier, remember?"

Ocelot relaxed. "Oh, ok. Sorry."  
"No need to apologize. Sky, I take it this is the Rainwing in your winglet?"

"Yes. I'm in the Moonstone Winglet." Said Sky. "What about you?"  
"Gold Winglet." Alaska responded.

"Alaska!" Three dragons flew down and landed besides Alaska. The first was a grayish-blue SeaWing, the second was a sandy yellow Sandwing with tattoos of interwoven snakes on his neck, and the third looked like a hybrid of some sort. The Seawing stared at Alaska, a stern expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" The Seawing asked. "We're casually flying to the prey center for dinner, and then you just turn in midair and tackle someone!"

"I'm going to admit, that was rather uncalled for." The Sandwing added.

"Sorry, guys. I just saw my friend and I got excited." Alaska moved to the side a little to reveal Sky. "This is my friend Sky. I was telling you about her earlier."

The Seawing looked at her. "You weren't kidding when you said she looked different." He clamped a talon over his mouth. "N-n-not in a bad way, of course! I think you look really cool! I-I- I mean, not like that, but..." He hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Sky. I didn't mean to offend you."

Sky shrugged. "No offense taken." Sky glanced at the hybrid, who was staring at her. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Oh, right!" Alaska piped up. "I forgot to introduce you! Sky, the Seawing is Pike, the Sandwing with the snake tattoos on his neck is Sandstorm, and the reddish black dragon is Shadowstalker! He's a Nightwing-Skywing hybrid."

Shadowstalker stuck out a talon. "A pleasure to meet you, Sky. I've heard a lot about you." He smirked and nodded towards Alaska before adding, "An AWFUL lot."

Sky giggled. "He DOES talk a lot."

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE!" Alaska protested, causing everyone to laugh. Ocelot wrapped his tail around Sky.

"Anyway, I was just about to show Sky our cave. Maybe we'll meet up with you later."

Sandstorm nodded. "I can accept that. See ya around." The four dragons took off, Alaska waving as he did. Ocelot guided Sky inside the cave.

"So, what do you think?" The prince guestered to the room in front of them.

"Not bad." Sky observed the room around her. The wall next to the entrance had a pool of mud with a rocky ledge above it. The wall across the room had a hammock, two sleeping mats, and two small windows letting in sunlight. Another wall was a wall of scrolls and other school supplies. The last wall had a shallow pool of water and a pit of sand. A few unlit torches hung on the wall.

"That ledge above the mud pool is your bed, Sky." Ocelot pointed to the ledge. "The pool under the ledge is Autumn's bed. The hammock is mine, the mat with scrolls and homework around it is Orioles, and the mat with the satchel on it is Freespirits. The sand pit is where Split sleeps, and the pool of water is Pyrosomes."

"Nice to know." Sky flapped her wings and landed on the ledge. The ledge was slightly dipped so that Sky wouldn't roll out. The bottom was also lined with polar bear furs. And there was a small crease in the wall behind the ledge that served as a shelf. Sky unwrapped her satchel from around her neck and opened it.

"Hey." Ocelot craned his neck to see Sky. "After you put your things away, let's head down to the prey center. I'm getting hungry."

Sky froze. "Being in a room where a whole bunch of dragonets could see me and laugh at me? No thanks."

"Oh. I could always grab something for you and bring it back. That way you can get unpacked and settled in and come to the prey center when you feel comfortable. Do you want me to do that?"

Sky nodded. "Yes please."

Ocelot turned to leave and then paused. "What do you want me to get you?"

Sky shrugged. " I don't know. See if there are any penguins or anything."

"Sure thing. Back in a minute." Ocelot exited.

Sky started to unload her satchel. She pulled out her box of gems, a stack of blank scrolls, a pawful of drawing charcoal, the two quartz carvings from Neptune, a few of her drawings, and her journal and placed them on the shelf. She then picked up one of the blank scrolls, grabbed a piece of charcoal, and started a new drawing. She started to sketch a picture of her and Freedom. Sky got so wrapped up in her drawing that she didn't notice Split enter the cave.

"Hey Sky." He said. Sky looked up from her drawing.

"Hey. Where's Ocelot?"

"I told him to sit with the Winglet. I brought you some food." Sky gently flapped down from the ledge and Split handed her some salmon. "There weren't any penguins or any type of Icewing prey that I could find. Sorry."

"I'm fine with it." Sky bit into one of the fish. Split began eating a rattlesnake.

"So what were you working on?" Split asked.

"Oh….Just drawing…" Sky mumbled.

"Could I see it?"

"Sure." Sky flew back up to her ledge, grabbed her drawing and the charcoal, and flew back down. Split looked at the sketch.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Thanks." Sky smiled. "Do you draw at all?"  
"I do actually." Split got up and walked over to his sand pit and grabbed a few scrolls. He showed his drawings to Sky. They were mostly pictures of the desert and little desert animals. Still, They had a lot of detail and looked pretty good.

"I didn't know you could draw."

Split blushed. "It's something I like to do when I'm alone. Pyrosome sometimes teases me about being so sensitive when I draw, but I can't help it. I turn into a big ol' softie whenever I'm doing something art related."

"Huh." Sky smirked. "For a guy who lived in the Scorpion Den you sure have a sensitive side."

"HEY!" Split stood. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT… you have a point I do have a sensitive side."

"Nothing wrong with that." Sky smiled. "We 'weirdos' have to stick together."

Split laughed. The two talked for a little bit more before Split started staring off into the distance.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Split traced his claw in circles on the floor. "Sky… forgive me if this is a touchy subject for you… but have you ever been called names because of what you are?"

"All the time." Sky said. "Me and Neptune are Fourth Circle. Not the all time low, but when you look like me, the Icewings in the First, Second, and Third Circle think they can just waltz right up to you, call you names, rip apart your drawings, and stuff your muzzle into the snow. Yep, I had it good."

"Sky, I'm so sorry."

Sky shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think. I had friends, and they always stood up for me. Plus, after a little while, you learn comebacks, how to keep your drawings out of harm's way, and how to swoop down from rooftops while holding a bucket of snow over a bully's head. After a while, they learn not to mess with you or your friends."

"Huh." Split said. "It was a little bit of a different situation with the Outclaws. My father is a trusted guard of Thorns, and dragons knew it. After we joined, some of the dragons that used to bully me became very close friends. However… the bullying didn't stop completely."

"How bad did it get?"

"It got bad. Dragons threw every insult they could at me, like Two-Tails, Freak, Mutant, Abomination, you name it, I was called that. Some dragons think I'm a monster because I look like a killer, but I would never kill without reason. They think that because I have two barbs, I have twice the poison, but that's not the case at all. It got way worse a little while ago." Split looked at the floor. Sky could see tears begin to form in his dark black eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if it's touchy. I'm not pressuring you or anything." Sky moved over and put her paw on his shoulder. Split sniffled.

"Thanks. It is kinda touchy. Maybe I'll tell you another day." Split said. He wiped the last tear from his face and picked up his drawings. He then looked at Sky's drawing again.

"Who's the griffin?" He pointed to the picture.

"Just a character I made up. I called him Freedom for some reason." Sky said. "I have some other stories that I've written. I like writing."

Split brightened. " I have an idea! I can draw a picture and think of a story in my head, then you write your own story to go with the picture. When you've finished writing, we can compare the stories and see how close the were to each other. Then, we switch roles; you draw the picture, I write the story. How's that sound?"

"Hmmm… That sounds cool! We could give it a try." Sky said.

Split grabbed a piece of charcoal and began to sketch. Once he was done, he passed the sketch to Sky. Sky examined the drawing, grinned, and wrote some words on the back. She pawed the drawing back to Split. He read the story and burst out laughing.

"Oh, moons, that's great!" Split howled. "Now your turn. Draw a picture, and I'll make a story."

Sky stared at the paper for a few minutes, then sketched out a picture of Alaska face down in the snow, while Sky laughed behind him. She pawed the drawing to Split, who chuckled, scribbled down some words, and handed it back. Sky read what he had written.

" _Sky the Wolf was playing with her friends when Sky had decided to get even with one of them for hitting her with a snowball. She hid behind a snowdrift, and when the Icewing rounded the corner, she jumped on top of him, and stuffed his snout into the snow."_

Sky laughed. "This actually happened once. I was playing with my friends when my friend Alaska challenged my friend Wolverine and me to a flying race. I won, but Wolverine crashed into Alaska in midair, who tumbled and face planted into the snow."

Split grinned. They played a few more rounds of their game when Split looked out the window and saw the sun begin to set.

"The other dragonets will be back soon. Let's clean this up." The two gathered up the papers and wiped up the remains of the charcoal. Sky flew up to her ledge just as the rest of the winglet came in. Autumn was boasting.

"Ha! I told you I could eat an entire goat faster than you!" Autumn boasted to Oriole.

"You know, eating an entire goat that quickly isn't good for you. You could've choked, and the amount of- MMMPH!" Oriole was cut off by Pyrosome clamping his talon around Oriole's mouth.

"If you go off on another one of your tangents I will reach down your throat, pull out your last meal, and hit you with it." Oriole nodded desperately, and Pyrosome let go of him before turning to Sky and Split. "So, what were you freaks up to?"

"I will freeze your tail to the floor." Sky growled.  
"Hey Hey Hey, NO FIGHTING." Ocelot said.

Freespirit clawed at the floor of the cave. "Why didn't you come to dinner, Sky?"

"I don't want the whole school to see me." Sky tucked her head under her wing.

Ocelot stood on his back legs to see Sky. "Sky, I know you're scared. But you can't hide forever."

"I wish I could." Sky muttered.

"Come on, tomorrow will be fine." Freespirit said. "And if someone does make fun of you, we'll back you up."

"We will?" Oriole asked. Autumn smacked him with her tail, and he quickly added, "Uh, yeah, of course we will!"

Pyrosome lazilly slipped into his pool. "For the record, I won't."

"Didn't expect you to, Fish-Face." Sky called.

" If you ask me, I'd just keep hiding her here. We already have a bad reputation because of Two-Tails."

"We DIDN'T ask you, Plankton, so shut up." Split growled.

"My name's Pyrosome." Pyrosome shot back.

"Actually, it's easy to get the two confused." Oriole stated. "Plankton are-"

"NOT AGAIN!" Pyrosome dramatically put one talon in the air and slid down in the pool like he was drowning. "The Geekiness! It's suffocating me! I can't breathe!"

"You're not helping." Ocelot said.

A large Mudwing poked his head through the cave entrance. "Moonstone Winglet, you have about 5 minutes...till…" The Mudwing trailed off upon seeing Sky.

"Clay?" Autumn asked. "Is everything okay- Oh." The small Mudwing realized he was staring at Sky.

Cly shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I take it you're Sky?"

"That's me." Sky said. "And you don't have to apologize for staring at me, I'm used to it."

"Well, as I was saying before, you have about 5 minutes till lights out."

"Yes Clay." The entire Winglet said in unison. Clay nodded and exited.

After chatting for a few more minutes, Oriole started putting out all the torches.

When Sky started to close her eyes, she noticed a soft blue glow coming from her satchel. She reached in and grabbed the Illuminator Crystal from earlier. She pressed it against her tail to warm it up and stop the glowing. She put the crystal back in her bag and grinned to herself before going off to sleep.

 _I think I'm going to like it here._

 **Bonnie: Oh, Hey, you're back.**

 **Indigo: Yeah, me and Boulder caught up to him. *Glances at the clock* Ah, ****, It's too late to write the chapter now.**

 **Bonnie: Oh, don't worry, you left the script here. I wrote it for you.**

 **Indigo: Really? *Scrolls through* Wow, nice job, Bonnie! Maybe you should start your own FanFiction account.**

 **Bonnie: Hehe. Yeah.. I don't know about that. It's a possibility, but I don't think I will. What did you do to Puppet, anyway?**

 **Indigo: Boulder stuffed him in a crate and mailed him off to a 'friend' in Greenland.**

 **Puppet: You know I can teleport, right?**

 **Indigo: SO HELP ME PUPPET I WILL GO OUTSIDE, PULL A STOP SIGN OUT OF THE GROUND, AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!  
Puppet: Still not leaving.**

 **Bonnie: *Plays a few notes on the guitar, turning it into a rifle, and aims at Puppet.* Get out.**

 **Puppet: AH HA HA HA WELP LOOK AT THE TIME I SHOULD BE GOING NOW BYE! *Leaves***

 **Indigo: Thanks Bud. Well readers, you can thank Bonnie for the new chapter, and before I bring this chapter to a close, I'd just like to say thanks to Darkstalker728 and Dragonsmatter for their OC's. I really appreciate the support and kind words you guys show for this story. If your interested in some of my other work, PLEASE consider checking out my other stories, It would mean a lot to me. Apart from that, thank you all so much for reading, and until next time,**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **~Indigo.**


End file.
